Naruto vs Kuroinu: Savior of the Princess Knights
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Volt of Kuro Inu thought he won, as he subjugated every nation and conquer unwilling women, breaking them completely. But what if one of the women he conquered was the reincarnated cousin of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami? Heads will roll when they send their Avatar, the Hero of the World and the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to rescue her and her allies.


**Author's Notes: **Surprise! The first ever Naruto x Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru crossover story! And by yours truly! Sorry, about this first chapter doesn't have any lemons, but expect each future chapter to! With that said, read, enjoy and review this little teaser!

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Hentai

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, STRONG Sexual Content

**Tags: **Badass/Strong/Powerful Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest

**Pairings:** Naruto/Harem

**-Naruto's Harem**

**Wives -** Kagura Shinju, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Orihime Inoue, Haku Yuki, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama, Koyuki Kazahana, Shion, Fuuka Akashiya, Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, Samui, Konan Kamihana, Shizuka Nadeshiko

**New Girls –** Chloe, Olga Discordia, Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Kaguya, Claudia le Van Tyne, Celestine Lucullus

**Universe: **Animeverse

**Series:** Uzumaki's Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Kuroinu, or any other crossover that'll appear.

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. Plus, THIS IS A LEMON STORY! You have been WARNED!**

* * *

**Prologue: Incoming Storm**

* * *

**(The Heavens Above, Shinigami's Office)**

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

Everything shook as Shini's rage vibrated from her realm and through the heavens.

Shini, aka the Shinigami, is the Goddess of Life and Death. She has silvery-white hair, green eyes, a perfect hourglass, and G-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black corset-like kimono that shows enough cleavage for a male to get a mean nosebleed, a light grey hakuma with cutouts that showed her shapely thighs, and black sandals.

Right now, she was enraged. No, scratch that… EXTREMELY pissed off when she tried to find her dear cousin and former fellow goddess Laurentia reincarnated into a high elf named Celestine Lucullus, and when she found her, she found her sexually broken by a bunch of lowly humans, filthy orcs and other disguisting demonic creatures that plagued the Western Lands.

Apparently from what she knows, this incident is related to a battle that raged between two countries, one of arrogant humans and the other of Dark Elves, within the Western Land's borders for several hundred years. Recently, the humans sent a squad of special troops that were mercenaries, but they defected, forging an alliance with the primitive orcs, and started to invade other human territories as well as the remainder of the Dark Elves' territories. Before long, they declared their independence and the foundation of their newfound nation, where it is a requirement for all the women to be subordinate to the men and serve them…sexually.

And the mastermind behind this is a powerful mercenary named Volt, leader of the infamous mercenary group Kuro Inu.

"Son of a bitch! All because that idiot Dark Elf that is Yami-neechan's subordinate fell for the sweet talk of those humans! And now look at them! Gah!"

When the mercenaries turned on the Dark Elves, they took them by surprised and slaughtered almost all of them, save for the only two females in the Dark Elf race, the subordinate of Yami and the Dark Queen, Olga Discordia, and her young and loyal aide, Chloe. Both were subsequently captured, with Chloe broken by the orcs and Olga broken by the humans one after the other…sexually that is. Olga had tried to fight back

Afterwards, a few other nations were targeted, with those nations ran by the Princess Knights that are part of the Order of Chivalry, an alliance formed by Celestine to combat Olga.

The first of the Order to be subjugated was the Princess of Virtuous Beauty, Alicia Arcturus, along with a visiting member of the Order and her dear friend, the innocent and shy princess, Prim Fiori. Alicia was forced to surrender in an attempt for the imps to stop raping the nuns, but even when she and Prim were captured and imprisoned, they still continued their "fun". Alicia was then broken by the minister of her nation, who revealed himself to be the traitor who created the opening needed for the mercenary and orc alliance to get the upper hand on her own forces. Around the same time, Prim was also broken by some of the mercenaries in her cell before both her and Alica were taken to Volt to complete the process.

The next few girls to be taken for the new "nation of service" is the wandering mercenary, Maia; a former Halfling turned human Ruu Ruu; and the Mysterious Eastern Sea Miko Kaguya, with Maia being captured while defending a village; Ruu Ruu being captured while defending her kingdom, and Kaguya being captured when her priestess warriors failed to repel the mercenaries. And just like Alicia and Prim, all three were broken by Kuro Inu, with Maia getting raped by her own former comrades and Ruu Ruu getting raped by orcs like Chloe. Kaguya had a seal similar to Olga, except it kills, but Volt found a way around the seal by having a red ogre and blue ogre rape her first, breaking the seal, and her after getting raped in front of her captured fellow miko and becoming a breeder for demonic insects due to a curse inflicted onto her.

The final one that was Celestine's last line of defense was the final member of the Order of Chivalry, the Holy Knight, Claudia le Van Tyne, who was betrayed by Grahf le Vane Tyne, her own father-in-law, who sided with Kuro Inu for the sole reason of wanting his daughter-in-law to bear his child. The same man who was her foster father and teacher who raised her to become a Holy Knight, raped her in front of her husband and son who's also captured, Klaus le Van Tyne. As soon as she was spent, Klaus was then killed in front of her, breaking her completely.

And now, in order to protect her subjects with all of the Order of Chivalry subjugated, Celestine was forced to declare defeat and give into the demands of Volt to turn over her nation to be merged with his nation of service, where she'll be under its laws. During her speech, Volt forced himself onto before throwing her to her own citizens, who proceeded to have their way with her, breaking her as they fulfilled their fantasies.

And Shini learned about this travesty when it was a few months after the takeover when Celestine's spirit that is Laurentia didn't come to visit her and her sisters as usual.

"Shini!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Shini turned to see her two sisters, Kami and Yami, flying towards her and landing in front of her.

Yami has golden-blonde hair with glowing, shining blue eyes. She has a perfect hourglass figure with I-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and white ninja sandals. She's very loving and compassionate, but god help you (pun intended) if you make her angry or threaten those she cares about.

Yami has jet-pitch black hair with red eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass figure with E-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black tanktop with black pants and black ninja sandals. She is Yami, Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord. Despite her title, she's actually pretty nice, and a bit mischievous as well.

"Kami-nee! Yami-nee!" Shini said, surprised to see them.

"What's wrong, imouto? What troubles you that your rage shakes the sky of the Human World?" Kami asked while Yami looked drowsy, having been awakened by Shini's shout.

"What?! WHAT?! Oh gee, I don't know… OUR REINCARNATED COUSIN'S IN TROUBLE IN THE WESTERN LANDS, THAT'S WHAT-"

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO LAURENTIA-CHAN?!" a now fully awake Yami shrieked, rushing forward but knocking her head into Shini's own.

"Calm sisters!" Kami said, raising her voice as Shini and Yami held their heads in pain, "Shini-chan, what happened to Laurentia's reincarnation?"

Shini shook her head of the cobwebs with Yami and explained to her sisters the events that led up to what happened to their cousin. Needless to say, they were both officially pissed.

"Those fucking humans! How the hell did they managed to make an alliance with those orc scum?!" Yami wondered.

"Because their interests assign, or rather, their overactive sexual libidos. Almost every human let their lives be run by one of the most popular deadly sins, lust." Kami said, looking away with an angry look on her beautiful features, "I'm actually surprised that those humans and orcs even agreed to share."

"So, what do we do? We can't let this slide, Kami-oneesama." Yami declared, "It looks like we'll have to intervene personally to save Laurentia-chan!"

"But we can't! Thanks to my predecessor's stupid law, we're barred from taking action in the Human World, or else order and chaos would spiral out of control." Kami said, gritting her teeth and biting her thumbnail, "If only he'd give up the password so I can change it, but he's in Purgatory for the crime of causing Juubi-chan to lose her mind just because she wouldn't bed with him."

"When that can we do?! We can't leave Lauentia-chan or her friends to her fate!" Yami cried in rage, "And my idiot Avatar who was supposed to end the war peacefully ended up doing the opposite of what I commanded her to do that caused her to be in the situation she's in! Make no mistake that she'll be punished when I get a hold of-"

"Our Avatar…"

"Huh?"

Kami and Yami turned to Shini, who just realized something and now had a plan to rescue their cousin, their allies, and the Dark Elves from their despair.

"That's it! _He_ can go rescue them!"

"…_He?_" Kami and Yami looked at each other before realizing EXACTLY _who_ she's talking about, "You mean…!"

Shini nodded as she gave an evil grin, "That fucking human Volt and his band of fuck buddies won't know what hit them when he arrives. They're dead already. They just don't know it yet."

* * *

**(Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool))**

Located off the coast of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) lies the revived land of Uzu no Kuni, where the Uzu Daimyo is the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides) is his twin sister and fellow hero of the war, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

They're the reason why Uzu is back on the map, thanks to finding the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing that they were fooled into retrieving from the Hokage's office. It was within that scroll that the twin found their heritage and the identities of their parents they were denied knowing all through their childhood. It was the night that changed both their lives, with Naruto changing from a goofy kid to a serious shinobi, with a newfound dream to revive his and his sister's clans, with his sister joining in on the dream. With the revelation of the twin jinchuuriki being the children of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto and Naruko rise to greatness in the village that shunned and tortured them could not be stopped. In the end, everything paid off after the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Naruto and Naruko both became the new Rikudou Sennin after defeating Madara Uchiha in an epic battle that'll be sung for years to come. While saddened that their surrogate sisters Kiyomi and Kurami, the Yang Kyuubi and Yin Kyuubi respectively, merged with the other Bijuu to reform the Juubi, their place was taken by said reform Juubi, Kagura Shinju took their place, with Kagura becoming Naruto's Head Wife in his harem he acquired due to the International Shinobi Law; that if he was the last male of his clan, he must take on multiple wives to reform it, and during his rise to greatness from the mission to the Nami no Kuni to preparing for the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he managed it, albeit unwillingly at first due to the hell he experienced in Konoha that psychologically plagued him, but was slowly healed by Naruko, along with Kiyomi and Kurami.

His wives are Kagura Shinju, his Head Wife of course due to being the strongest Bijuu; along with Naruko, his own twin who refused to be with any other male besides her brother…

Hinata Hyuuga, his and Naruko childhood friend who had a mean crush on him…

Orihime Inoue, a young woman who's actually Shini's aide and a Soul Reaper…

Haku Yuki, the late Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi's foster daughter…

Ino Yamanaka, one of the few up-and-coming kunoichi who took her training seriously…

Anko Mitarashi, whose life in Konoha is similar to the twins due to being the traitorous Orochimaru's student…

Yugao Uzuki, the twin's ANBU guardian who fell in love with Naruto…

Kin Tsuchi, a former Sound kunoichi who became the Uzumaki clan's new servant…

Tayuya Uzumaki, another Sound kunoichi who's a foul-mouthed Uzumaki and also joined Kin in becoming a servant to her clan…

Karin Uzumaki, an Uzumaki who the twins found and saved from a bear during the Chunin Exams…

Guren Suishiro, the Sound Kunoichi's Jounin sensei who can manipulate and form crystals who also became a servant upon her capture…

Koyuki Kamihana, a famous actress and also Damiyo of Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring)…

Yakumo Kurama, a genjutsu specialist with her second chance at being a kunoichi…

Shion, a retired priestess who chose to settle down with her savior…

Fuka Akashiya, a former grave robber who turned on her comrades and joined the twins when Kiyomi and Kurami made her a real body…

Yugito Nii, a fellow jinchuuriki who was sent to capture Naruko and Hinata, but backfired, with her becoming a servant…

Samui, Yugito's fellow kunoichi who was on a seduction mission to seduce Naruto, but failed and shared the same fate as Yugito…

Mei Terumi, the former Mizukage who decided to settle down with Naruto after the war…

Konan Kamihana, the last of the Akatsuki who pledged her her life to the Uzumaki clan after Pein named Naruto his successor in bringing peace…

Shizuka Nadeshiko, a kunoichi who bounded by the laws of her village to marry Naruto after he defeated her.

After Naruto and Naruko's official resignation as Konoha shinobi, it took them a year to find the remnants of the Uzumaki clan and rebuild Uzu. Upon swearing in as Uzu Daimyo, Naruto proposed to the special girls in his life, in which they instantly responded yes.

10 years has passed since then, and Uzu no Kuni and Uzushiogakure are flourishing under the twin's rule. Kagura prefers to be sealed inside Naruto's and Naruko's linked mindscape; Hinata, Orihime, Haku, and Karin run the hospital; Ino, Anko, and Tayuya run the Torture and Interrogation Unit, Yugao, Yugito, and Shizuka runs ANBU; Kin, Yakumo, Fuuka, Mei, Samui, and Konan are Jounin sensei; Shion became Uzu's own Head Miko; and Koyuki continues to be Spring Daimyo.

As for Naruko, she was visiting the Torture and Interrogation Unit, putting the fear of the Uzumaki into some uncooperative prisoner who were being interrogated.

And Naruto?

The years have been good to him. His blond hair is as long as his fathers, his eyes are a warm electric blue with a slight glow, the whisker-marks on his face were thinner, the markings of the Rikudou Sennin were marked on his lean athletic body, and was wearing a white hoari coat over a dark blue v-cut sweater and a red t-shirt , a pair of black ANBU pants and black shoes, and a black-clothed hitai-ate (forehead protector).

He managed to finish his paperwork in record time again, but he was…bored…as he looked out the window of his office, looking over the view of all of Uzu.

Even through there was peace, unsavory characters will still forever ravage the land to disturb the peace; and Naruto, and all of Uzu, will be ready for them.

"Yo, Naruto-kun! Looking over the fruits of your hard labor?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto turned around to see a busty black clad young woman with silvery-white hair and green eyes, and smirked, "Shini-chan? Come by to visit?"

Shini smiled, "More or less. I came by to see how my handsome Avatar is fairing as the Uzu Daimyo. Wait, let me guess… Boring? You should've known that being a Daimyo would mean no missions and just sitting at your desk and on your throne."

"Oh come on, you know me. I'm not that lazy. At least I train everyday to keep my skills sharp."

"That and increase your already impressive stamina to meet the sexual demands of your wives." Shini teased with a cat-like face.

"Oh-ho? So the true reason you came is to see how far I come on my stamina so that you can you can be motivated to match it, considering the promise you made to jump me once you and your sisters claim my soul when I die." Naruto countered with a sly smile.

Shini blushed, "My my, where did those perverted thoughts come from?"

"Kiyomi-chan and Kurami-chan. And it would seem that Kagura-chan inherited it from them as well. And you're one to talk, since they no doubt got it from Yami-chan." Naruto replied, "But I know you're not here to talk about my libido. What do you need of this one, Shini-chan?"

"Simple. While you may not have missions as Daimyo, you do have missions as my Avatar. And the time has finally come." Shini said, "Sorry it took so long."

"As long this mission you have is worth the wait." Naruto said, giving Shini his full attention, "So, what's on the menu?"

"It'll be a month-long Search and Rescue assignment, Naruto-kun. In the Western Lands."

"The land of eternal wars, right?"

"Precisely. You're to destroy a nation there that is run by the traitorous mercenary group, Kuro Inu…"

"Kuro Inu? I've heard of them from my spies that actually managed to make it out of the Western Lands alive. All I know is that they betrayed their employers for something, but that's all the survivors knows."

"Well, let me complete the story they haven't heard. Yes, they betrayed their employers to side with the Dark Elves, whose leader was supposed to end the conflict peacefully hundreds of years ago, but she didn't. In a surprise attack, Kuro Inu wiped out the Dark Elves, save for two that is said leader and her aide, and held them hostage. And that was just the beginning…"

"It sounds like they completed the job their employers want… Unless…"

"No, it didn't end for them there…"

And so Shini explained everything that happened in the past few months; about how Kuro Inu and their leader Volt made a nation of their own, with the kicker being that they made a "nation of service", where the women had no rights, and lived only to serve the men in every way, whether they want to or not; and how they expanded their territory by defeating each member of the Order of Chivalry by turning some of their own people against them until they got to the goddesses' reincarnated cousin.

"So please, I beg you, Naruto-kun. Please accept this mission! Save our precious cousin, and put an end to her nightmare!" Shini cried, bowing to Naruto, who was downright pissed after hearing the story.

There's peace here, yet violence on the other sides. While he bought peace to the Elemental Countries, the Western Lands continued their own wars that raged for generations, which is why the original Rikudou Sennin's mother erected an indestructible wall using her newfound power of chakra.

"You had me at "please". I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. At least something good will happen when I complete my mission in those cursed lands." Naruto growled as went to leave his office.

"What, Naruto-kun?"

"Justice." Naruto said as left, "Just sit tight Shini-chan. I'll have Celestine-chan back in no time, after I crush that Volt asshole…"

* * *

**(Uzu no Kuni, West Main Gate)**

The next day found Naruto at the West Main Gate located a mile off the west coast of the island, along with his wives who were seeing him off.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come along?" Yugao asked for the umpteenth time since last night when Naruto told the other that he'll be heading to the Western Lands.

"Geez Neko. Is that gonna be your new fuckin' catchphrase or somethin'?" Tayuya said wryly.

"For the last time, Yugao-chan, I'll be fine. It'll only a month, but I'm hoping to make this fast and get back to you all early." Naruto assured them.

"It's not just because of your safety. Everyone knows that you can handle yourself, but some of us want to head with you to tear that Volt guy limb from limb." Ino said, pounding her fist in her hand.

"I can't believe he even managed to capture a fellow priestess. I thought miko warriors were strong enough to take down orcs." Shion said sadly.

"Apparently not strong enough, and they'll in the Western Lands. Could they have slacked off?" Guren wondered.

"They wouldn't if I as the one they're supposed to protect, or else they'll die." Mei said sweetly, making the others sweatdrop.

"Yeah, well, they failed, and when they saw Kagura, the miko, broken and beg for…you-know-what…they renounced her." Naruto grumbled.

"Geez, what a bunch of turncoats. I don't think they even realize that kind of situation they were in, the idiots." Anko said with distaste.

Karin shook her head, "Ugh, the premises of this mission sounds like one of those hentai manga that'll sell. Lucky, our dear husband's off to interfere, like what should happen in those depressing hentai manga."

"Naruto-kun, could the reason you're not taking us with you is because you're worried that Kuro Inu will get a hold of us?" Konan asked.

"Yes, but before you chew me out, I know you're strong, but Shini-chan told me while I was packing that she wants only me to be on the mission. If there are a whole lot of people entering the Western Lands to head to that "Nation of Service", it'll alert Kuro Inu. That kind of thing happened before when the nation was formed, and it didn't go so well for the ones invading, and ever since then, Volt and Kuro Inu has been in high alert."

"So, they're not stupid…" Fuka noted, disappointed.

Kin put in her two cents, "They did managed to wipe out most of Yami-sama's Dark Elves. A group of sex-crazed idiots wouldn't have pulled it off."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly."

"Minna, let's leave it to Naruto-kun. He knows what he's doing." Shizuka said, trying to settle the matter, "He is the Hero of the World, after all."

"The more time he stays here, the more those girls suffer, and that's not cool..." Samui added.

"So, let's not hold him up any longer." Naruko said with finality, "Go get them, oniichan!"

"With pleasure. Naruko, you're in charged until I get back. Keep everyone safe." Naruto ordered, with Naruko smirking, and nodding, "I'm off. Love ya!"

With that, Naruto jumped onto the boat that would take him to the mainland on the coast of Hi no Kuni.

"Ne Naruto-kun, why do I get the feeling that we'll have more harem-sisters when you get back?" Haku teased, with Naruto's face turning red.

"Considering your track-record, Shini sent you on this mission on purpose." Hinata added with a cute smile, "Hopefully when you get back, we'll all spend some _quality_ time together…"

"Really girls, really?!" Naruto complained, the boat setting sail as the girls laughed at his expense.

"Just make sure they're just like us. Ones who really want to be with you and not because of your fame! Then again, I'm sure Kagura-chan will make sure your aura will attract them to you!"

"Have fun!" the girls in Naruto's harem shouted and waved as the boat sped up.

"Why you- You better prepare yourselves by the time I get back!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at them.

"Oh, I'll make sure we will!" Naruko responded and smiled with the rest as Naruto was then out of sight.

"Those girls…" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

Back on the island…

"Should we send the Senran Kagura and Koihime squads after him if things go sideways?" Anko asked.

"Only if he messages me to do so, but for now, we should prepare should anyone dares come attack us since Naruto-nii left." Naruko said.

"Well, I should prepare the room in the mansion for your new guests." Kin said, "Why don't you help out, Tayuya-chan?"

"Argh, housework…"

* * *

**(The Wall, a few days later)**

"Halt, state your business!"

"I'm simply here for the pleasure of battle…"

"Your funeral, pal. I.D. please."

"…"

"…Checks out. You can go. Oh yeah, you should to the nation of Kuro Inu. It's a great place if you want to fuck a female before heading out to kill."

"…I think I'll do that. It's been a while since I had some sweet pussy. Thank you, sir."

It took all of a disguised Naruto's self-restraint not to kill the border patrol guard as he walked past him. It even disgusted him to even say those words as if he agrees with the guard.

But alas, such is being a shinobi, where you have to be deceptive to get into places one normally can't get into.

In addition to shinobi training, he also trained in the ways of the monk and the samurai for different techniques during this three-year training trip after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, but that's story for another time. He may have that training, but Naruto is still Naruto.

* * *

**(Western Lands, Private Homestead)**

Naruto arrived at a safehouse Shini had set up for him that was a few miles away from the huge territory that is Kuro Inu's nation, with a couple safe paths to and fro.

It was simple house surrounded by a forest, with a hot spring that Shini enchanted for a special purpose, but more on that some other time.

Closing the door behind them, Naruto summoned Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) to check the house. Entering the living room, he set his stuff down on a table and spread them out. The Kage Bunshin then dispelled, deeming the house and the surrounding area safe.

"Well then…"

Putting on his shinobi outfit that consisted of black headband, a black leather trenchcoat over a black t-shirt, black ANBU pants, and black combat boots, he equipped five elemental scrolls with two each on the thighs of his ANBU pants and one behind them; a pair of Kunai Blades; a sheathed O-katana called Uzuken: Yukikaze, with its counterpart Uzuken: Murakumo in the hands of Naruko; a chakra sword called Sword of the Thunder God he got off a Konoha missing-nin, but now called the Sword of the Elemental God; the Dragon Blade, with five elemental orbs that can be equipped; and several black Hiraishin kunai.

Throwing a specialized, long hooded black cloak over himself to hide his identity and gear, he grabbed a book Shini sent him via Kagura, a bingo book of sorts of key girls he needs to save before going after Celestine.

"Kagura, you ready?" Naruto asked as he flipped through the book.

"**If it's nabbing you some cute girls for your harem? Yes!**"

"Ugh, there's no helping you is there, you perverted vixen…"

"**You think I'm bad? Just wait until Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan gets a hold of you when your time is up in this world.**" Kagura countered with a perverted giggle.

Naruto sighed, "Oh joy…"

"**Besides, you know you're just as perverted.**"

"Guh...ok, you got me there. Okay then, first up…"

As Naruto walked back outside, he looked at a picture of a blonde-haired, dark-skinned Dark Elf, with her information and…three-sizes…

"The Dark Elf, Chloe..."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**READER INTERACTION: **In the review section, you can choose what kind of setting you want the girl of the chapter to have sex with Naruto, whether it'll be on the bed, sofa, in the bath, outside, in the kitchen, etc etc etc.

**-Upcoming Planned Chapters**

Chapter 01: Chloe

Chapter 02: Olga Discordia

Chapter 03: Alicia Arcturus

Chapter 04: Prim Fiori

Chapter 05: Maia (My personal favorite!)

Chapter 06: Ruu Ruu (She'll be just like the other girls…BUSTY. I just don't do loli's.)

Chapter 07: Kaguya

Chapter 08: Claudia le Van Tyne

Chapter 09: Celestine Lucullus

Epilogue: Despair's End

* * *

**Released: Thursday, March 13, 2014**

**Corrections: Sunday, May 04, 2014**


End file.
